


Kion and Rani first cub

by Ilovechips4ever



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovechips4ever/pseuds/Ilovechips4ever
Summary: Kion and Rani are expecting their first cub. After months of waiting, the time has finally arrived and they couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Kion/Rani (The Lion King)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Kion and Rani first cub

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everbody. How are you? I'm here to present you a new one-shot. I find the love story between Kion and Rani cute and I love their relationship, even if I wished the show spent more time developing it. I also love the character of Rani. So naturally, I couldn't resist writing this. In fact, I wrote it soon after the release of the last episodes. I decided to finally post it today after a small revision.
> 
> This story takes place two years after the ending of the Lion Guard. I hope you will like it.
> 
> Have fun.

The moon shines brightly in a sky devoid of clouds while a gentle breeze adds to the serene ambiance of the peaceful night. Most of the animals are already asleep all around the lands surrounding the Tree of Life. At the tree stump, a golden lion with an almost full developed red mane makes his way toward the entrance between the tree roots leading to his den. His name is Kion, king of the Tree of Life for now more than two years.

Kion yawns, tired after a whole day of patrolling with his friends of the Lion Guard, settling down a conflict between a tiger and the penguins and other kingly duties. Normally, it wouldn't be this much work because he would share these duties with his mate, Queen Rani, but she left yesterday to give birth to their first cub.

Kion smiles, remembering when she had announced him she was pregnant. He was aware it will eventually happen, after all the intimate moments they shared, but it still took him by surprise. Yet, he couldn't be happier and excited, although he is a little disappointed not being present for the birth. Why isn't he presents? Because when a lioness is ready to give birth, she leaves her pride to hide somewhere on the pride's territory and only come back once the cub is strong enough. It's a way to ensure the cub and the mother safety in a world that can be cruel. Even though the Tree of Life is without a doubt one of the safest places in Africa, Rani and the Night Pride still follow the lions way. Kion also stayed behind because the Tree of Life needs someone to rule and protect it, especially now that its location isn't so secret anymore thanks to Makucha. Kion knows Rani went to one of the caves in the forest mountain, but he doesn't know which one. He is about to walk inside the Tree of Life when a familiar hoot catches his attention.

"King Kion."

Turning around, Kion sees Ullu flying toward him. He asked her numerous times to just call him Kion, but she insists on respecting the tradition.

"Ullu? What's happening," Kion asks knowing Ullu mostly leave her tree to warn them when someone enters the mountain pass leading to the Tree of Life. Normally, it is the Night Pride who are on duty during the night so why did she come to see him?

"It is Queen Rani," the owl explains.

"Rani?" Kion asks starting to fear for his mate. "Did something happen?"

"No, don't worry. I just saw her while hunting, and she has given birth. She sent me to get you."

"Really?"

A big smile appears on Kion face. Rani has given birth…to their cub. That she wants him to come is unusual but not unheard of. He knows his mother did the same with his father when his sister and later him were born. So without hesitation, he follows the owl toward the forest mountain. It takes a little time, but he finally arrives on a small plateau with a few caves. From there, Kion has a great view of the land with all the different types of habitats surrounding the Tree of Life. Ullu lands in front of one of the caves.

"Queen Rani is in there."

"Okay. Thank you Ullu," Kion thanks the owl who then take off to return to her tree.

Kion calmly enters the cave. It isn't deep and the light of the moon easily reaches its end where he sees a dark-brown lioness laying on the ground.

"Rani," he calls out keeping his distance knowing that females with newborns can be quite protective.

"Kion. Come over here." Her voice is a little low, meaning she must be tired.

Kion walks toward her while she raises her head to look at him, happy to see him.

"Hi," he says. "How are you?"

"Great. In fact, I think I've never been happier" she responds holding something between her front paws. "Do you want to meet our daughter?"

Kion lowers his head to look at the tiny cub sleeping against her mother's chest. Rani licks the cub head, awakening her. Gently, Kion nudges the newborn with his nose. Her smell is similar to his and Rani's, but, at the same time, different. The cub stirs before opening her small eyes. Kion gasps. She has the same light-brown eyes than him. Her fur, however, is a perfect match between Rani's dark-brown fur and his own golden pelt with slightly darker spots on the back of her legs while the little fur at the end of her tail is brown. Seeing his daughter, Kion feels a new type of joy he never felt before in his life.

The cub, on the other hand, seems a little scared of that big golden creature she never saw before and, not being able to talk yet, start whining.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm your father," Kion says softly trying to calm her before gently licking her head to reassure her.

Despite being scared, the cub moves her head forward to sniff Kion's nose.

"See? No need to be scared."

As if she understood what Kion said, although it is unlikely, the cub tries to grab Kion's nose with her little claws. He puts his paw in front of her and she tries to catch it. Both Kion and Rani smiles while he gently moves his paw to play along with her. The cub then starts to make a new noise, one indicating she is hungry. Rani takes her daughter in her mouth and puts her in front of her teats on her belly. The cub puts her tiny front paws on either side of one teat and begins to suck on her mother's milk.

"Rani, she is perfect." Kion murmurs in a low tone so he doesn't disturb his daughter.

"Yes, she is." Rani responds in the same tone.

Kion then nuzzles Rani's head, and she returns the gesture, both purring. They never were the over-romantic type of couple and usually don't cuddle much when in public, but everyone can see how close they are. Both Kion and Rani know how much they love each other ever since they sang _Of the same pride_ together. They rest their foreheads and noses against each other, enjoying the moment.

"I love you," they then say at the same time, making them chuckle.

The cub then let out a cute little _burp_ , bringing her parents attention back to her. They can't stop smiling as they look at her.

"So, what are we going to name her," Kion asks still murmuring.

Rani yawns.

"I don't know and I'm too tired to think about it" she says putting her head on the ground. "Can we think about this tomorrow?"

"Aw, don't tell me Queen Rani is already tired after one cub." Kion teases her smirking.

"It'd like to see you in my paws. Next time, it will be your turn to give birth and take care of a newborn. I'm curious to see the result."

"Me too."

They laugh, keeping their voice low.

Rani then yawns again. Seeing she is indeed very tired, Kion lay down against her back, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. She quickly falls asleep. Their cub finishes drinking milk and walks back toward Rani's front paws. She then looks at Kion and decides instead to sleep against him. She walks between his front paws and makes herself comfortable against his chest before yawing and closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he murmurs licking his daughter's head.

Kion yawns in turn and puts his head on the ground. He looks at his mate and daughter, his family, with a loving smile before falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Did you liked it? Did I made justice to Kion and Rani relationship? I know it's kind of short, but I felt it worked better this way. I'm always happy to know your opinions and read your comments.
> 
> Take care and until next time.


End file.
